


False Deception

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Childbirth, Escape, F/M, Friendship, Hiding, M/M, Multi, Prison, Running Away, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspicions, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili had no idea what went wrong. His beloved alpha suddenly began acting strange. With huge fear he thought of the past and the secrets he tried to hide. The mission he did not want to fulfil... Will love prevail? Or will poor Kili have to flee the palace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fili would have never believed the gossip if not for the hundred warnings he heard from his father over the years. He considered Thorin paranoid, especially when it came to suspecting thieves and spies. But now as he was interrogating the man in front of him, hearing that his own most trusted omega was a spy, was so unbelievable he wanted to kill the man on the spot. Not that he loved the omega, Thorin taught him not to love them. They were just bodies to take, wombs to sow seed and bed warmers, but this was his favourite omega.

“You can believe what you will...” The man growled. Bard had been his father’s ally for some time, until he forged an even better alliance with Thranduil. “Fact is, your omega was trained in spy school in Rivendell. Those like him know how to act, how to give pleasure, how to make the target comfortable. How to get the best valuable information. How to lie low for years and to strike unexpectedly.”

“Why are you saying this? To make me doubt those closest to me?” Fili growled.

“Information for information.” Bard mumbled despite fierce interrogation.

“So what do you want for that bullshit information of yours?” Fili hissed.

“I want to get rid of all the spies. And there are at least five here in Erebor and six in Dale.” Bard told him firmly. “And your omega is the key.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Fili grimaced and left the man alone in the office. “Talk to him about the trade deals, but do not speak about anything else.” He instructed Balin who was waiting patiently in the corridor.

“As you wish My Prince.” Balin nodded politely.

It was so unbelievable he just couldn’t choke it down. He could still remember the day Kili arrived as a gift. Dain his cousin had bought him in a luxurious omega market in the east, and surrendered him to Fili as punishment for losing a bet. Now Fili could barely remember what the bet was about, but back then seeing the dark eyes of the omega made him speechless.

He could use the harem at will, he could take any omega there, but this one dark eyed virgin grew to be his favourite. He loved the entrancing darker shade of skin. He loved the dark wavy hair, long and majestic. He loved the dark bottomless black eyes. But most of all he loved the smile every time he came in. This omega was charming, witty and lustful. So much more than any other omega he ever met. His smell was intoxicating, and when inside his womb the world could collapse for all Fili cared.

With time he began spending more and more time with this omega, but now that he was actually thinking about it, the omega never asked him questions about politics. He never showed any interest in economy, laws or ruling. He showed interest in him. He was so thrilling and so loving, no other omega could compare. Was it a ploy to get closer to him? Was it all fake and pretended? Could the omega fake lust and affection to such a degree?

As he ventured into his room he was greeted with a huge warm smile.

“A tiresome day?” Kili asked him gently massaging his neck with his long beautiful fingers.

“I hate politics.” Fili replied truthfully.

“Let’s make you relax.” The omega smiled, and Fili could not find any deception in those dark eyes. Soon they were naked in the huge bath, and kissing like there was no tomorrow. There was no way he could doubt his omega when with so much innocence and charm he showed him affection.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time someone questioned his omega’s faithfulness, Fili was downright pissed. If it hadn’t been his cousin’s Gimli’s bonded omega he would snap his neck. Legolas seemed really serious when he said it, and despite him coming from the Mirkwood Kingdom, so far Fili had no reason to doubt him.

“My father spoke with Elrond many times, they had been trying to plant spies in the palace for many years now.” Legolas spoke in a grim voice.

“You’re asking me to distrust someone...” Fili began.

“Special to you?” Gimli prompted.

“Those omegas are fully trained. They are deadly, many prepared for assassinations. They know how to talk and how to manipulate. They will make you feel connected, some even have children to bond the target stronger.” Legolas told him firmly.

When Fili walked back to his room, just to see his omega asleep in bed he couldn’t believe the accusations. As he snuggled in holding him tightly he gently petted the slightly protruding belly. This was his omega and he swore no stupid gossip would make him reject him. He wanted him, he trusted him. And he was full of hope for the child slowly coming into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

“I brought something for you.” Fili gave him yet another gift. The omega’s eyes were shining with joy. He was so enthusiastic about everything, so warm and loving. He quickly dropped his clothes just to gently embrace the protruding belly, and swiftly put on the new robe.

“It’s beautiful!” The omega twirled happily. In a quick move he kissed Fili on the lips.

“I’m glad you like it.” Fili assured him with all his affection.

“I’m the luckiest omega in the world.” Kili smiled at him happily and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“You made me the happiest alpha in the world.” Fili gently caressed the belly feeling the baby move.

“He’s going to be a lively one.” The omega laughed happily.

“Are you hoping for an alpha or an omega?” Fili mused with a smile.

“An alpha.” Kili said confidently.

“Would you love an omega less?” Fili gently asked.

“No, I wouldn’t. But the world favours alphas. Not all omegas are as lucky as I am.” The omega for the first time seemed a bit gloomy.

“I was the lucky one.” Fili told him tenderly and the huge smile he saw made him realise just how much he loved this omega.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re becoming too attached to one omega.” His father told him grimly.

Fili just raised his eyebrows. “You told me I could do anything I wanted, and right now I feel like spending time with the omega carrying my child.”

“I’m not saying abandon both omega and child, I’m saying use all the other omegas. We’ve got a great selection.” Thorin pointed out. “Don’t tell me you’re planning to bond to this omega?”

“No! He’s just a slave!” Fili protested knowing his father would never consent. He even protested when Thranduil was pushing their omega son to bond into their family line.

“I’d like you to spend more time with other omegas.” Thorin repeated. “You’re acting as if he’s one of those Rivendell trained omegas, they are said to be able to sway anyone to their bidding.”

“You’re becoming paranoid.” Fili hissed.

“Am I?” Thorin just raised his eyebrows. “I’ve asked Dwalin to keep an eye on the omegas for now, something strange is going on.”

Fili’s eyes went narrow, the third implication was a bit too much for him to stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Every gesture seemed genuine, every smile and kiss seemed sincere. But somehow Fili felt it wasn’t. He began searching for falseness in those dark eyes, he began searching for betrayal. He started spending nights elsewhere, sleeping with other omegas. Not that he felt like it. Not that they could satisfy him anymore. His body and soul kept demanding he went back to his omega and his child.

Each time when he finally came back, he tried to pretend, but he saw the sadness in those dark eyes. The omega wasn’t happy with gifts anymore, and instead he kept asking for more time with him. Pleading in his eyes, his hands on the swollen belly. Kili tried to seduce him, tried to kiss him, but Fili kept his distance.

As he came there and saw the tear swollen eyes, his heart was aching. But the words said by so many people were drilling his mind. That day the omega did not greet him with a smile, in fact he stayed in bed holding the huge belly.

“How are you feeling?” He asked trying to control his own reactions.

“Tired...” The omega whispered. “He’s not letting me sleep.” He added. Tears shone in his eyes as the omega began sobbing.

“I’m sorry...” Fili tried to be cold.

“That’s the fate of most omegas.” Kili just lowered his head and tried to massage his belly. “You don’t have to come here if you won’t want to.” The omega noticed slowly.

“This is my main room.” Fili reminded him dully.

The omega eyed his things all over the place. He got used to the luxurious room, as he was used to the tender attention. Now that he needed him the most, with the child demanding his father, Kili seemed more depressed than ever.

“Where do you want me to go?” Kili asked him slowly in a hollow voice.

“You’ll get a room nearby.” Fili decided quickly.

“Since that is your wish.” The omega got up with much difficult. Only then did Fili realise the pregnancy was really having its toll on the slim omega, the belly dominating his posture. The omega slowly roamed the room, and began gathering his most loved possessions. Fili saw him pick one of the first gifts he ever got, some jewellery, some clothes. The omega did not look up to him as they walked the corridor, towards a part Fili did not normally use. He gazed into the small room, and without any fuss went in.


	6. Chapter 6

The fourth time gossip reached him Fili had to face the facts. Dwalin was firm, and the news he brought was grim.

“Our spy from Rivendell confirmed your omega went to the special omega training school there.” His old friend did not leave place for doubt. “He’s the only one we can pin point the connection. We are certain we have a web of spies around Erebor and Dale.”

“Are you sure he’s leaking information?” Fili did not seem convinced. Somehow he did not recall telling him any valuable political information.

“These spies are trained to lay low for years, they never leave traces or information which could lead back to them. They are probably the cleverest and most skilled spies in the world!” Dwalin told him firmly.

“What do you expect me to do?” Fili asked unsure how to treat the omega.

“I’d get rid of him.” Dwalin told him grimly.

“He’s carrying my child.” Fili reminded him.

“Are you sure it’s yours?” The old solider asked.

Fili lowered his head and tried to focus. The belly was really big, but he had the omega over a year. When he visited him the scent was all his. Always his.

“It’s mine.” Fili told him slowly.         

“Lock him up, wait till the child is born. Later interrogate and eventually get rid of him.” Dwalin told him. “If you’re not up to it, I can do the later part for you.” He offered.

“What should I do with the child?” Fili asked unsure, somehow he hadn’t still found a good solution to what would be later.

“It’s your child.” Dwalin reminded him his own words.

Fili looked down, he had no idea what he should do.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow he did not connected the facts, from isolating the omega to actually putting him in a cell block. The omega’s dark eyes gazed at him accusatory, but he did not say anything. He just held onto the belly tightly and his face was even more pale and swollen from tears. The cell was empty, the last possessions taken away from him. A simple woollen robe to keep him warm and nothing else. Fili’s heart hurt seeing him there, and everything in him wanted to protest. This was his omega and his child, they should be safe! Not in some barren cell.

He walked in and gently traced the huge belly. The omega raised his head to look at him. And for the first time Fili saw no affection in them, those deep dark eyes were stone cold.

“What did I do to displease you so greatly? If you do not wish this child, just let me go... and I’ll never come back or ask anything of you.” The omega begged him.

“You’re never getting out of this cell.” He tried to find as much firmness in his aching heart.

Kili’s eyes turned even more dark and sad. As if he lost all hope. As if the world had ended.

“What will be with my child?” The omega asked his last question.

“I haven’t decided yet.” He left him there all alone and crying, he just couldn’t bare see him like that. Running away and leaving him there was much easier.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not sure the decision of putting him there was a good one.” Oin scolded both him and Dwalin. “He stopped eating.”

“Feed him.” Dwalin just shrugged.

“Tell that to a depressed omega who was scolded and rejected for no apparent reason. Putting him that cell is just pure cruelty!” Oin grunted and left them.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Fili asked in a hollow voice.

“As much as it might pain you to see him like that... I’m sure.” Dwalin left no doubt.


	9. Chapter 9

Kili had no idea what he did wrong. He did everything the way it should be. The alpha seemed charmed, devoted even. He was very careful never to agitate the alpha. Everything was going fine for a long time. He could finally breathe feeling safe for once in his life. He didn’t like the fact that he was trained to be an omega of pleasure. As much as he hated all the other training he had to undergo, but here he thought he was safe. The alpha was the kindest he could have ever imagined. So beautiful and handsome, so generous. It was a dream come true. Not to be forced. At school they often talked about hiding your own personal feelings, about enduring intercourses with people who weren’t kind to you. Repulsive people. Just for the good of the mission. Just to survive one more day out there. He was lucky, and there was never a need to pretend love or lust. The alpha was just breathtakingly beautiful, each night with him sheer pleasure. As the child began growing in his belly Kili felt loved. And he wanted things to stay like that.

He wanted to forget about his past, about where he came from or what happened to him. This was a new life and he was determined not to screw it up. He was happy and he was planning to do everything to keep it that way.

He had no idea what he did wrong. At first the alpha stopped coming every night. When he did there was a faint scent of other omegas. As time passed he was coming rarer and rarer, staying only a short while. No matter how hard Kili begged for his attention and time, the alpha wasn’t interested. As time passed no more gifts were given and even less affection and time. Kili felt like his life was slipping through his fingers. He was losing his chance, his life. Safety for himself and the child. He wished nothing more than happiness for his child.

The day the alpha told him to change rooms, from the beautiful one to the small one Kili was already full of bad feelings. He was losing control over the situation and slowly he was realising something he did or said angered the alpha. Not seeing him was a huge pain. The child now demanding his father’s attention kicking and moving relentlessly. Only an alpha would be so active and lively. Without the alpha next to him the child was going crazy. Or maybe it was the stress and the unhappiness Kili was feeling that made the child so demanding.

The day the soldiers came and put him in the cell Kili knew what went wrong. When he didn’t give valuable information they decided to get rid of him, just one hint he was a spy would be enough. It was his punishment for disobedience. But Kili would never endanger the good life he had just for a cause that he did not care about. He didn’t want to help them, he wanted to stay with his alpha. Loved and cherished. So they uncovered him. To let someone else get rid of him. Such cruelty to be scorned by an alpha who loved you, just to die at his hands.

When the alpha came he begged one last time. But those blue eyes he loved so much were as cold as steel.

The cold ‘You’re never getting out of this cell’ made Kili’s heart freeze in terror. It was the end. They were only waiting for the child to be born to get rid of him. The alpha said nothing of the fate of the child, but deep down he feared the child would also be scorned. What good is a child born from a spy and traitor? His sentence was passed without any proof, without him actually doing anything wrong, so Kili had little hope for his baby.

He gazed at the door. And slowly he felt himself become cold and calm. He had to get out otherwise his life was in danger and so was his child.

Three days of planning, gathering food and thinking. He counted times before anyone checked on his, and according to his calculations he had an eight hour window. Right after dinner.

He hid part of the food and waited. As soon as the servant took the tray under the guards careful glare Kili noticed there were two guards. It wasn’t going to be easy, especially considering his condition. But he had no choice.

At first both were in shock he could open the door, but the moment Kili easily pulled out a knife from one of them, it was game over. In a few short moves both of them were dead, and Kili swiftly walked along the corridor.

When a hand grabbed his arm he wanted to strike but a whisper stopped him.

“It’s me... Come on...” Nori easily pulled him into one of room. “I knew you would be out sooner or later. I’ve got everything ready.” He urged him to change clothes into a dark servant dress.

“Why are you doing this for me?” Kili asked in a shacking tone.

“Payback.” Nori growled. “You saved us from being sent to Azog. I remember our debts.” He grunted and kept passing Kili all the things he prepared. “I gathered all the gifts he gave you. Here’s a special mourning band, if anyone asked you’re a widow travelling to your family for safety.”

Kili gazed at the jewellery and food. “I’m never going to be able to repay you.” He whispered.

“Prove you can make it out alive.” Nori hissed. “We got to get moving. Ori will lead you out.”

Kili nodded eagerly and let the thief omega hide his hair under the shawl.

After venturing around a few corridors, Nori passed him to Ori, the small red head seemed very happy to see him.

“You know where to go to?” Ori asked him gently.

Kili just shook his head and tried to hide his desperation. Ori quickly pushed a note into his hand. “Stay safe and take care. I hope to see you again one day.” Ori kissed his tenderly. “Good luck!”

Kili walked all night and finally stopped feeling his back ache. He sniffed out a bakery and found some small coins in the bag Nori gave him. After buying a fresh bun he walked again.

Everything was aching, but he wasn’t going to stop. He had to get as far away as possible. Around midday a cart stopped and gave him a lift to the nearby town. The story about the death of his alpha touched the old man, and soon Kili was transported to the inn in town after eating some sandwiches and drinking a bottle of fresh milk.

Kili was stunned with the sincerity in the people he met. The maid in the inn found a room despite the large number of guests, and the price she said made Kili feel it was far less than normal. Later the girl brought him a big meal and asked gently about the pregnancy. The teary story about losing his spouse made the girl hug him and bring even more food.

“If you’d want I can ask the travellers to give you a ride, some might be heading in the same direction.” She proposed with a light smile.


	10. Chapter 10

And she was right. In the morning he found himself in a carriage going all the way to Mirkwood, his travelling companion was nice. A female alpha with beautiful red hair, who was fascinated with his belly.

“Aren’t you a bit far along to travel?” She asked him gently.

“My husband’s family... they began saying bad things about me. That it’s not his child and that I don’t deserve to live at their cost...” Kili easily lied. It felt bad to lie to the friendly Tauriel, but he had no choice.

“So you decided to leave?” She asked looking at him carefully.

“I was scared...” Kili gently patted the belly. “If an alpha is born...” His emotions were true, he was really scared for the child, so he did not have to fake the tears.

“An alpha would mean he could inherit what his father owned.” She summed up.

“No money is more worth than a life...” Kili whispered honestly.

“At times like these I’m happy to be born an alpha.” She admitted. “At least no one can enslave me. My omega brother was lucky and he got a great bonding thanks to our father’s money, but it’s kind of ironic, I’m a girl and I’m going to inherit everything. And he got only what father decided to give him.” She explained.

When they stopped at the inn, she told Kili to hide his money and save it. She paid for their rooms and food. “It’s all at my father’s cost, he can afford it.” She grimaced.

He travelled with her for six days, and he had to admit the red haired alpha was probably one of nicest alphas he had ever met. She paid for the inns and food, and as they were parting she insisted he took some money from her. Not only that, she actually found him a new means of transport up till Rivendell. The friendly couple treated him really well. There was a moment of hesitation when he picked Rivendell as his go between point of travel, but it was the quickest way to the location Ori told him was safe.

Somehow he avoided anyone dangerous and without drawing attention to himself he waited at the last inn to catch a transport further beyond the border.

Or at least he thought he did not draw attention.

“Are my old eyes deceiving me?” The pointy hat and long grey robe could only be one person.

“It’s good to see you Mithrandir.” Kili nodded at the old man.

“It seems you found yourself in quite a predicament.” Gandalf sat in front of him. “I heard quite a lot of gossip about you. The question is what was true and what was real gossip.”

“Most of it was gossip.” Kili grunted.

“Life wrapped around you like a noose.” Gandalf added gazing at the huge belly. “Your alpha believed the gossip I presume.”

Kili just nodded desperately.

“So what will you do now? Where are you planning to go?” Gandalf asked him tenderly.

Kili reached into his robe and pulled out the tiny note from Ori and passed it to Gandalf without a word.

“I’ll give you a ride.” Gandalf nodded at him. “That’s the last safe house.”

“Thank you.” Kili spoke with emotion.

“Pray we make it in time before the child.” Gandalf murmured.

Gandalf’s cart was not the most comfortable, but Kili decided not to complain. He was going with someone he trusted, and to the only place possible. The weather was getting cold and snowy, so Kili wrapped a blanket around himself and prayed they made it.

“Don’t worry, it’s a really nice place. He’s one of the kindest people you will find in the whole world.” Gandalf kept assuring him, but Kili could not help but feel worried.

As the snow was falling the cart pulled by a single horse was going slower and slower.

“It’s not far.” Gandalf kept repeating seeing his worried face.

Soon they saw strange tiny houses and smoke from chimneys. Gandalf’s horse with much difficulty rode up the small hill.

“Come...” Gandalf helped him off the cart.

“Where are we?” Kili asked half conscious.

“We made it.” Gandalf dragged him to the door and knocked using his cane.

After a while a loud voice said ‘This better be important!’. Soon a short omega opened the door.

“Oh my Gandalf! What made you ride in such a blizzard!” The omega pulled Gandalf in. “Who is this?” He gently helped Kili in.

“Someone in need of care and help.” Gandalf assured Bilbo.

“Gandalf?” A child’s voice interrupted.

“Frodo!” Gandalf reached for the child. “It’s good to see you!”

“Let me show you to a room, you should lie down.” Bilbo gently took Kili’s arm. “Everything is going to be just fine.” He assured him calmly.

When Kili awoke the next morning he could smell pancakes. He lifted himself just to see the boy open the door and his host Bilbo carry in a tray with food.

“How are you feeling?” Bilbo asked him gently.

“I think I caught a cold.” Kili complained but ate the pancakes eagerly.

“Gandalf explained your situation, so if there is anything you might need please tell us. We’re going to take care of you.” He assured him yet again.

“Thank you so much!” Kili couldn’t hide his emotions, after all the stress and all the trouble finding a safe place was a dream come true.

Suddenly he felt the baby move and he clutched his belly feeling really strange.

“Frodo take the tray...” Bilbo told his son. “And get Gandalf.”

“It’s not going to be long now.” Bilbo told him a few moments later after examining his belly.

“I’m scared...” Kili whined feeling he was losing control over his body.

“Bringing a new life into the world is never nice.” Bilbo admitted. “But later it just gets better and better.”

For Kili the birthing part was a horror. It was bloody and messy and it hurt more than anything ever. Bilbo helped him a lot, even Gandalf tried to aid him. Every minute of pulling the baby out was like a decade and Kili honestly felt as if they were ripping him in half.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili kept gazing at his child with disbelief. As if fate played a trick on him. Tiny Frerin was everything his father was. Blond hair, blue eyes. His face was so similar to his alpha’s face, Kili could barely look at him.

After delivering the child he gave Bilbo all the jewellery he got. The calm omega looked at him surprised.

“I cannot accept this.” He told Kili firmly.

“There is no proper price for safety.” Kili told him pushing the jewels back at him. “I want to stay here.”

Bilbo gazed at the jewels suspiciously. “It’s too much. You can stay without any payment.”

“Keep it, even if only for safekeeping.” Kili insisted.

Bilbo gazed at the jewels. “It will be much safer keeping this small fortune in the vault.” He admitted taking the jewels. “But I still consider them yours!” He added pointing his finger.

“Thank you for everything...” Kili told him with tears in his eyes.

“I was once in the very same situation. Knocking on the same doors while expecting a child. Only back then in was my alpha mother who opened. You see I come from this village. These are my people.” Bilbo began telling his story. “As a young omega I was given as a gift by my ruling cousin to Elrond Rivendell.”

Kili’s eyes went wide with the news.

“I was trained in the same school you were and sent to the same target.” Bilbo inhaled deeply. “Like you I didn’t want to endanger my position, I was really happy there. Cherished and spoiled as the King’s omega.” Bilbo stopped for a moment letting the words sink in.

“One day I heard a warning from a friend, because I was not giving out information that soon I would be eliminated. So I left... I travelled all the way home, just to realize I was carrying a child.” Bilbo continued. “My mother was really happy I came home. She openly condemned my cousin for trading me out of the country, so when I came back she was overjoyed. When I gave birth to an alpha, Frodo, my mother arranged him to be her successor. So as you see formally this house and all my family fortune belong to my child.”

“What happened to her?” Kili took his hand gently.

“She died three years ago. She was an unusual woman, and she thrived in healing. She caught some illness that brought her down, as she was trying to help others.” Bilbo told him. “I’ve been learning the skills from her books, but I’m still not as good as she was.”

“Thank you for everything you’re doing for me.” Kili told him.

“Don’t worry, I’m going to ask you to pay me back. But not in gold or jewels. I need a trusted friend, babysitter and house help.” Bilbo winked at him.

“If you were the King’s omega...” Kili slowly began adding up the facts.

“Frerin is Frodo’s nephew.” Bilbo laughed. “In a way we are all family now.” He hugged Kili with all the sincerity in the world.

\------

Kili was calmly cooking dinner when a knock on the door stopped him mid mixing the soup.

He looked out of the window making sure Frodo was taking care of Frerin. His son was a very demanding baby, and only stopped crying when the older alpha boy was holding him.

Slowly he opened the door to see the last person he was expecting.

“Tauriel?” He gasped surprised.

“What about me?” The merry voice could only be Gandalf.

“Please come in! I’m just making soup!” Kili immediately invited them in. He was extremely surprised to see them, especially Tauriel.

“Where is Bilbo?” Gandalf asked sitting down at the table.

“He’s out helping a neighbour.” Kili calmly told them. As they began talking soon Frodo carried in tiny Frerin, who was already walking and trying to talk.

“What a beautiful baby! If I had known you were carrying a boy this cute I would have kidnapped you both!” Tauriel laughed and took the child from Frodo.

Frerin seemed fascinated with her long red hair and began playing with it.

“He is a cute little one.” Gandalf admitted with ease. “How are you managing?”

“Fine! Bilbo let us stay here.” Kili admitted.

“What about the story about the family of your dead alpha, and about finding your family?” Tauriel teased him.

“This is my family.” Kili replied with ease.

When Bilbo arrived it turned out he was an old friend of Tauriel’s, and that she in fact was the heir to the Mirkwood throne. Kili was stunned with the news, but what made him even more shocked was her proposition.

“My father... has been insisting that I finally stay in one place... and fondle some omegas... and prove I can rule the country.” She gasped dejectedly. “As much as I don’t mind ruling the country... I’m pretty picky when it comes to omegas.” She admitted. “And I haven’t met anyone I’d actually like to bond or mate.”

“So what do you want from me?” Kili asked her slowly.

“I understand you’re more of a breeding type of omega, but I like you.” She told him. “I’d like you to come back to Mirkwood with me and pose as my omega for a few months.”

“I’m not sure how that is suppose to work.” Kili told her slowly.

“You’re male and I’m female.” She winked at him. “It’s not about a real relationship, but about being there with me.”

“What about Frerin?” Kili asked her slowly.

“We could take him with us.” She told him lightly. “I like children.”

“What else do you expect from me?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Nothing will go past you without noticing?” She smirked. “I need someone with knowledge of politics and with great ears for details.”

“You want to use me as a spy?” Kili grunted.

“I’m going to make you my consort.” She winked. “And I really need some advice. My father is planning to test my abilities to rule. And well as much as I was breed for it, I was born more for hunting, shooting and fighting. I need a friend, someone I can trust next to me. And Gandalf said you’re someone I can truly trust.”

Kili was hesitating a long time, which evidently made her worried.

“I’m not going to force you to anything.” She told him.

Finally Kili said what was on his mind. “There is one thing you should know about me...” Slowly he told her the story about where he was, and who Frerin’s father was. Her face was just priceless.

“Damn it you got me by surprise with that news!” She laughed. “You’re better than I thought!” She hugged him. “Just say yes!” She pleaded.

“But if anything goes wrong I will be able to come back here?” Kili asked her slowly.

“I’ll escort you myself, when you make such a decision.” She assured him.

“Fine, for a few months.” Kili agreed with difficulty. "Will you take care of Frerin for me?" He asked Bilbo with pain.

"Of course I will!" Bilbo assured him with all the warmth in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment Dwalin found the two guards stabbed to death he was certain the accusations were right. Clean cuts, aiming at vital points.

Despite the long chase no trail was found, he made all the guards search the palace, he sent out his most trusted soldiers into the town, but nothing. It was as if he vanished into thin air, and Dwalin was slowly concluding there was no way he could escape without help. Help both from the inside and from the outside. Someone helped him out and later helped him get away.

“Where is he?” Fili asked with insistence.

“I have no idea. We lost him.” Dwalin grunted.

Fili gazed at him sternly, and if looking could kill Dwalin would be dying in rapid convulsions. “You let my omega and my child escape?” His voice was full of venom. His eyes dark red and furious.

“He was in secure lock down! Guarded all day and night! He actually killed two of my elite soldiers!” Dwalin tried to defend himself.

“I want them found!” Fili did not leave any doubt as to what he wanted. “It’s all your fault I lost him!”

“He was a fucking spy!” Dwalin insisted.

“You don’t know that!” Fili growled.

“I know...” Dwalin’s voice was full of sorrow.

“Spy or not, find him! I want my child!” Fili insisted his eyes still in rage.

Dwalin nodded slowly and left his friend in a state of complete desperation and rage.

\-----

Dwalin thought he knew all the omegas in the palace, at least those in the harem and the servants. So the first time he caught a glance of the crazy red hair, he had a strange feeling in his gut. He wanted to stop him to ask him a few questions, the omega was gone. As if he just vanished.

His second surprise happened when he visited his brother in the library. It was one of Balin’s favourite places to be, a place when he could prepare documents in peace and quiet. Balin was where he was suppose to be, at one of the long tables surrounded by documents. But the tiny omega bringing him books was a novelty. The boy was dead cute with red locks and deep amber eyes. He quickly placed the books on the table and after Balin’s new instruction he rushed to get more books.

“A new librarian?” Dwalin followed the tiny omega with his eyes.

“A prime one indeed.” Balin chuckled. “He came in as a wedding gift from Thranduil, the boy is thoroughly educated.”

“Would you mind?” Dwalin continued watching the boy.

“Do as you wish.” Balin mused. “You rarely express such interests.”

“It’s been rather stressful.” Dwalin said coyly.

“I have to go to talk with Thorin anyway.” Balin sent a kind smile his way and took a few papers and left.

\-----

Ori was an alert ever since they helped Kili run away. Nori was fabulous at planning and plotting, so there was no trace left. He honestly doubted anyone noticed Nori’s presence in the palace at all. He could sneak like a ghost, opening doors, taking things, his talent for disappearing was famous in certain spheres. Ori was lucky to have such a skilled brother, however Nori hated orders so he slipped away as a ghost from their superiors and followed Ori to his new location.

His new job was the best so far. He kept order in a huge limitless library, and he could read all the books he wanted. He would be truly happy to spend all his life there, just reading and putting books in order. He wished he could forget the spying down side of the job, but so far sending mildly interesting information satisfied his superiors.

He watched the old advisor of the King sit down to work again, so he swiftly moved to aid him in any way possible. Balin was really nice to him, so Ori took great pleasure in helping him. But that day things seemed different.

The huge alpha, chief of the King’s personal guard, Dwalin walked in angry. There was something wrong and the alpha was unusually tense. When the old man got up with a strange smile Ori had a strange premonition.

He heard the alpha come closer, but he continued doing his job. Putting the books back, he focused on the books. Trying not to hear and not to scent the alpha. Controlling all his instincts. But he did not predict strong arms pulling him down from the ladder. He would never predict strong hands roaming his body, or his robe being pulled up.

As the strong body slammed into his fiercely, Ori was stunned beyond reason. He never thought it would feel good. That if would feel so exhilarating, that he would find himself flying as if he was in the seventh heaven. The fact that it happened on a table in the library where anyone could walk in added to the thrill.

\------

“So you’re screwing the Chief of the Guard?” Nori hissed as he finally made it to Ori’s room, to eat food his brother smuggled for him.

“Nothing goes by you.” Ori hissed.

“So how was it?” Nori grinned madly. “Is his dick as be as he is?”

Ori blushed madly and gazed at his brother coyly. “I believe it is.”

“You sleaze!” Nori patted him happily. “So do you want to stay here?” He suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?” Ori’s eyes went narrow.

“Now that Kee is gone... Well we could go anywhere.” Nori made him realize.

“I like it here... the job is good.” Ori told him.

“And with sex it’s probably even better...” Nori inhaled. “Fine, we’ll stay, but I’ll work out an escape plan just in case.”


	13. Chapter 13

Dwalin ended up visiting the library fairly regularly, enough so to finally ask Thorin for the omega.

“You want an omega?” Thorin laughed so loud as if he heard the best joke ever.

“The one working in the library, I enjoy him.” Dwalin mumbled.

“Fine! You can take ten if that makes you happy!” Thorin easily agreed.

“Just one will do.” Dwalin told him.

“Fine take him!” Thorin laughed.

But when Dwalin told the omega to move his things to his rooms, the omega’s eyes went wide with terror. Balin’s reaction was even worst. First time in years Dwalin heard his brother raise his voice and scold him firmly. Balin would not see the omega gone from the library.

“Do you want to continue working at the library?” Dwalin finally asked the omega, who was standing with his head low.

“Could I?” The boy raised his head.

“You should otherwise my brother will never forgive me.” Dwalin informed him. Finally he saw a shy nod. “Fine now let’s move your things.”

“My things?” The boy was shocked.

“You’re moving to my apartment.” Dwalin did not leave place for doubt. But the scared look the boy sent him made him realise something was really wrong.

\------

“You fucking idiot! I knew this would lead in a bad direction but this is too much!” Nori scolded him at first chance. He was good at hiding and sneaking, but even he needed a safe place to sleep and food to eat. His brother moving to the alpha’s quarters was doom for Nori.

“I’m sorry I never thought he would go as far as to claim me...” Ori tried to apologise.

“We’re running away!” Nori insisted. “I’m good but I’m nowhere near good enough to survive here without a safe place!”

“I’m afraid I can’t go anywhere...” Ori blushed madly and put his hand on his belly. Nori’s eyes went narrow with rage.

“You fucking imbecile!” He growled at his brother. “Why didn’t you take the herbs?”

“I wanted one...” Ori admitted shyly.

“Now that’s just fucking fantastic!” Nori slammed his fist against the wall. “What are we going to do now? We could follow Kee.”

“I want to stay here.” Ori told him with surprising firmness. “We’re going to make it work, I’m going to keep you safe.”

“Maybe I’ll just find an alpha to screw...” Nori hissed with spite. Ori felt guilt anytime his brother mentioned sex, Nori’s first missions involved seducing and using sex as a tool, and Nori still had the scars to prove it.

\-----

Dwalin had a strange feeling ever since the omega moved in with him. If not for the fact that the omega was so nice, so sexy and so shy, he would actually consider that something strange was going on. He was thrilled to hear he was going to be a father, but the omega did not seem overly happy or joyful. More like thoughtful. Like this was an issue requiring great focus and thought. He had little control over where the omega went, he spent most days in the library with Balin, but soon Dwalin realised that was not the only thing the omega did.

After a while he decided that there was no way he could trust without good grounds, and everything that happened with Fili and his omega was proof no one could be trusted. So he began following his omega, observing.

The second time he saw the elusive red haired omega it was near his own quarters, the scent seemed a bit familiar, and later he realised the servant omega was actually visiting his omega.

\------

“You’re damn alpha is too smart!” Nori growled at Ori, making his little brother fidget.

“He’s watching me really carefully. Maybe he just loves me and wants me safe...” Ori noticed with all his naivety.

Nori blinked and gazed at him. “What kind of romantic bullshit books have you been reading?” He scolded his brother. “Your alpha is hunting for spies and you fucking know what that means for us!”

“And what does it actually mean?” Dwalin’s voice broke the uneasy silence shocking both omegas, he was speaking their own dialect, not to mention he caught them.

Nori gazed at the alpha and his hand moved to the knives hidden under his robe.

“It’s far too easy to accuse omegas without proof, and sentence us without proof.” Ori told the alpha slowly, his words calm and wise.

“So why are you two hiding here and conspiring?” Dwalin’s voice was tense, he gazed at the servant omega and realised he was even more tense like a cat ready to strike. “Who exactly are you?” He asked the servant omega. “And why are you hiding?” His voice reached a low growl.

Ori inhaled deeply, he got to know the alpha a bit, and slowly realised there was no lying to him. The truth or nothing else would work. “He’s my brother.” He told him despite Nori’s anger.

“Your brother?” Dwalin spoke with surprise.

“When I was given as a gift here, he ran away from where he was kept to join me.” Ori explained saying only true facts. “And he’s been hiding ever since.”

“Why would he run away and hide?” Dwalin was suspicious as hell.

“Not all alphas are good to omegas.” Ori added.

“So you have been harbouring him?” Dwalin asked slowly.

“I’d do anything for my brother.” Ori admitted. “And he’d do anything for me.”

Dwalin gazed at the other red haired omega and slowly he saw resemblance, he also saw strength and fierceness. The story sounded real and true. So far his omega did not give him reason to doubt and this fact proved that he wasn’t plotting.

“He may stay here.” Dwalin told them. “But no funny business!”

Ori gazed at him with some kind of light in his eyes. “Thank you!” He hugged the huge alpha tenderly. Dwalin embraced the small omega still gazing at the other omega. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Nori.” Nori slowly told him. The alpha nodded at him giving him his final permission.


	14. Chapter 14

Dwalin soon learnt that Nori was a more complicated omega than Ori. He was cunning. That was the right word. Where Ori was naive, Nori proved to be strong as steel. He got used to him, his quarters rather big and spacious. If his brother’s presence made Ori happy, Dwalin wasn’t planning to do much about it. Until he caught Nori in one of the royal corridors.

“What are you doing here?” Dwalin hissed pinning him to the wall by the neck. The body struggling against him was extremely strong, surprisingly for an omega. It took a lot of effort to dodge the knives that appeared from nowhere, but Dwalin was skilled in many areas. Soon he pinned the omega back to the wall using his whole body. He had no idea when fighting with the omega turned into fucking him senseless. But Nori was so different from Ori that Dwalin had problems controlling his instincts around the strong omega. The omega’s eyes were wide, his breathing was laboured, but as Dwalin’s cock entered his womb there was even more struggle. Struggle that made both so aroused, the omega was leaking and desperately begging for more.

“This stays between us.” Dwalin growled thinking of the tiny gentle Ori and of the child on the way.

“I have no secrets from my brother.” Nori lowered his head in shame.

“You better fear to have no secrets from me!” Dwalin hissed at him, pushing the omega’s clothes back on and pushing him back towards the quarters. Now after Nori seemed as if all the spite was gone, as if he was dominated fully and would obey fully.

\------

Ori could tell something was wrong the moment he came back. Nori was never quiet. Nori was never shy and composed. That was so not like his brother than the tiny omega sat down in front of him and took his hands. Nori pulled away immediately.

“I’m the worst brother in the world...” Nori finally growled.

“Clarify.” Ori demanded.

“You’re alpha fucked me and I liked it. I’m sorry.” Nori whispered and lowered his head. “I can leave and never come back if you wish so...” Nori had tears in his eyes.

Ori sat there silent and kept his brother’s eyes in a dead lock. Finally he let out a deep breath and growled. “Better you than someone else. You can fuck him all you want.” Ori’s voice surprised Nori so much the spiteful omega gazed at him.

“You don’t mind?” Nori’s voice was high.

“You’re my brother, the closest person to me in the world. We can share one alpha just like people did in the old days.” Ori told him firmly. “I’m glad you decided not to lie about it, and I respect that a lot.”

“I love you...” Nori hid in his embrace.

“I love you too.” Ori held him tightly.

\------

When Dwalin came back after his duties he found both omegas embracing tightly. He had huge remorse about what happened, he wanted Ori more than anyone, but his brother was just so alluring...

They raised their heads hearing him enter, and he immediately realized they talked about what happened and that Ori knew. He lowered his head in shame.

“I’m really sorry... I have no idea what overcame me.” Dwalin confessed to his beloved omega.

“Instincts.” Ori said curtly. “You’re going to have to make it up to me.” He demanded so firmly that both Nori and Dwalin glare at him with surprise.

“Name my punishment.” Dwalin easily gave in, his hands gently patted the protruding belly as he surrendered himself to the omega.

“You’re going to mate me right here and now, and my brother is going to watch.” Ori made his claim.

Dwalin’s eyes closed, he never really considered mating, it was extremely final and unchangeable. But this was Ori, the one omega he truly deeply loved. The first omega to carry his child. And he did do him wrong.

But mating would mean having sex. Having sex while his brother was watching was so arousing Dwalin wanted nothing but to skin his teeth into Ori’s neck and claim him forever.

“Now or we’re going to leave and never come back.” Ori threatened.

“Fuck fine!” Dwalin grabbed him, and feeling his hands tremble as he gently undressed his omega. He had no idea why the idea made him so aroused, but as Ori laid naked on the bed, his showing belly and his slim long legs simply drove him crazy. It was so easy to just enter his womb yet again, to gently kiss a trail up to his neck. As the tiny omega was moaning with pleasure, Dwalin gently sank his teeth into his delicate skin, in the most ancient bonding ritual. He glanced at the other omega, who was blushing madly, clearly very aroused by the sight, their eyes met for a split second, when Dwalin felt Ori come.

“You’re delightful.” He kissed his omega, but his eyes soon went back to Nori. Ori gently motioned Dwalin away and nodded at his brother.

“You can have him now if you want.” He said words that made Dwalin stop breathing. But before he could think the other omega was already assaulting him. Taking off his clothes and brushing against him. Nori was not the shy type and in the swift move he knocked him back on the bed and took the cock in.

Dwalin gazed back at Ori, but instead of anger he saw a bright smile. His pregnant omega sat on his stomach and embraced his brother just to kiss him tenderly. The sight so trilling Dwalin thought he would go crazy.

“So it’s a joint deal?” He asked as both omegas snuggled in bed with him.

“For life.” Ori reminded him.

“For life.” Dwalin growled feeling both omegas played him.

\------

“So you haven’t been able to find him?” Fili’s depressed voice was so sad Dwalin felt really sorry for him. Losing Ori and the child would kill him, and Fili was dealing with it all badly.

“No trace.” Dwalin told him curtly.

“I need you both focused. Spies or no spies, we’re going to have the next Council Meeting here in Erebor. We need security, we need locations suitable for accepting our guests but secure at the same time.” Thorin reminded them.

“I’m working on it.” Dwalin told him.

“I want you in top shape! Stop this mindless sulking!” Thorin pointed his finger at Fili. “I understand your omega running away hurt you, but we need you focused. This is one of the most important international summits!”

“I get it.” Fili lowered his head.

“This summit is going to be the best and biggest ever!” Thorin insisted his head full of wild ideas. “I’ve already invited Elrond, Thranduil, Gandalf, Théoden, and Aragorn.”

“Fine, I’m going to help you.” Fili grunted unhappy.

“All this fuss just for an omega...” Thorin snapped at him.

“He was carrying my child!” Fili snapped back.

“Not the first not the last omega to get pregnant.” Thorin just shrugged. “Focus on your duties!”


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to accompany you to the official event...” Ori lowered his head, his belly was now really big and Ori had trouble working at the library.

“I don’t need an official escort.” Dwalin told him calmly.

“Nori will go with you.” Ori decided. “I’m not letting any harem omega or escort omega get his or her hands on you.” He growled. “At the end of the day you’re coming here to me!” He pointed his finger at the huge alpha.

“You’re becoming very bossy...” Nori complained from the kitchen.

“I’m pregnant!” Ori reminded him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll bring our alpha home.” Nori assured him.

“You will?” Dwalin gazed at the spiteful omega.

“Even if I have to drag you back with my knife on his throat!” Nori waved a knife at Dwalin.

“Clear!” Dwalin laughed.

\------

The whole palace was ready for the guests, rooms were assigned the servants running around like crazy making sure everything was in order. Everything was sparkling clean, the kitchen stocked and the security in place.

Nori put on Ori’s best robe. He made sure his hair looked presentable.

“You’d be beautiful if you took better care of your hair.” Ori scolded him.

“Fuck it.” Nori growled as his brother prepared his makeup.

“Keep my alpha on a leash, we can’t afford to lose him.” Ori told him really worried.

“I’ll kill any omega that comes close to him!” Nori laughed.

Soon Dwalin came to pick up Nori, after assuring Ori they would return for the night, Dwalin lead Nori to the main hallway.

“You know you look beautiful?” Dwalin whispered to him tenderly, he already learnt that Nori hated taking care of himself like a typical omega. He hated things that drew attention to him, keeping his hair a mess and his clothes plain.

“To fuck with that.” Nori hissed so that only Dwalin could hear.

“Where did you find such a prime omega?” Dain’s voice surprised Dwalin.

“Just a jewel I had to polish!” Dwalin laughed. “Good to see you cousin!”

“Good to see you too!” Dain hugged him. “This will be a party to remember.”

“I thought this was a summit.” Nori hissed.

“A smart one?” Dain asked. “Every summit is one huge party!”

“Just fucking perfect!” Nori grabbed Dwalin’s arm firmly.

“Are you ready to face the crowd?” Dwalin asked the omega.

“Are you ready big boy?” Nori growled back.

“Where the hell do you find an omega with so much character?” Dain asked curiously.

“You’d be surprised!” Dwalin just joked and pulled them both towards the main hall.

The moment they entered Nori had eyes for only one person. Next to the beautiful princess with a gold crown and beautiful red hair, was no less and no more but Kili himself. He gazed at Dwalin, but so far the alpha was focused on chatting with Dain, and soon other alphas.

“I’m going to get something to drink.” Nori told the alpha and quickly changed location so that Kili could notice him. Slowly with all his skills he manoeuvred into view. One wink. And he saw one back. Two flashes of eyelashes meant trouble, so he swiftly did that. Slowly he walked back to Dwalin handed him the drink and observed Kili.

After a few minutes Kili took his leave and went to the bathroom a bit further away and Nori followed.

“Why are you back?” Nori asked him in a language he was pretty certain no one knew.

“A new job.” Kili whispered back.

“The child?” Nori was stunned.

“Safe.” Kili replied.

“It’s not safe for you here, the alpha was looking really long...” Nori told him.

“My new alpha will handle it, she knows about it.” Kili told him.

“Stay safe.” Nori insisted.

“You too.... It’s good to have a friends or two around.” Kili admitted, with a small nod they parted before anyone could suspect their communication.

Nori soon found himself in Dwalin’s lap, as all the other alphas began joking and drinking. Keeping his and Ori’s strong hold together. Dwalin was a good alpha, and the safety his position gave was exactly what both of them needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Fili didn’t feel like any festivities, or summits or meeting or talks. He knew he should be focused, he knew it was important for their country . But somehow now it all seemed pointless. He didn’t want to see all those alphas with their omegas, or hunting for omegas to fuck. He definitely did not feel like drinking wine and small talk with people he did not feel like talking to. With huge effort he dressed for the occasion and ignoring his father’s suggestion to bring along one of the royal escort omegas he walked into the hall alone.

He noticed Dwalin sit with a beautiful red omega. He nodded at Dain, at Gimli and his spouse. Slowly he made his way to the main royal table. He saw his father sit there, a beautiful omega right next to him, he saw Thranduil sit with a tiny young omega in his lap. He saw Aragorn sit alone, and Elrond with his official spouse. Then he saw Tauriel, the beautiful female alpha who was the heir to the Mirkwood throne, and next to her...Kili.

His beloved omega. Now slim and even more beautiful. In a well selected robe, with perfect makeup and hairstyle. Jewels shining on his neck, hair and hands. He blinked and noticed as Tauriel leaned towards him and whispered something to his ear, and Fili felt a huge wave of jealousy fill him to the brim.

The omega’s eyes rested on him for just a second but Fili saw those black orbs cold and firm. Unlike the times when they were alit by love.

He walked to his seat and sat down feeling his legs shake. All he wanted to do was jump at Tauriel, jump at the omega and demand answers. Claim him yet again, steal him away and hide him from the world. But now as he had him in sight he had to focus.

He watched Tauriel and the omega all night. They were talking in hushed voices, and as the strange party continued Tauriel remained pretty much silent. As if giving her father more space. The dominating blond kept talking, as did Thorin.

\----

The next day Fili began hunting for a chance to talk to the omega, and soon he saw him up close but without the chance to talk.

His father organised a special meeting, and to his surprise in Thranduil’s place his daughter was sitting, the omega right next to her. Anyone could bring an omega to these meetings, but few royals did. It was a matter of national security and few people trusted omegas so much.

His omega was now listening in, and from time to time whispering to Tauriel. She flashed a smile at him, and would whisper back, but her voice in the discussion was sane and wise.

“We have to recognise the threat Mordor poses.” Aragorn told them.

The discussion turned really serious, and now his omega kept whispering to Tauriel almost all the time.

He caught a faint ‘I know, but my father won’t approve...’ She whispered back to him. Fili continued watching them all the meeting.

Soon most people began getting up and leaving, and slowly he was the only one left, apart from Tauriel and the omega. Both of them were glaring at him and he realised they wanted to talk.

“Do you want to talk to him alone?” Tauriel asked the omega gently.

“It would be best.” Kili nodded slowly.

“I’ll leave you two, I trust you’ll find your way back.” She kissed his cheek reassuringly.

Kili just nodded as a reply and watched her leave the room with hawk eyes. Then slowly he turned his head to gaze at Fili. His alpha, the only alpha he would ever want that is if he could ever trust him again. The father of his beloved son.

“Does she know who you are?” The low voice made Kili realise facing him wasn’t going to be easy.

“I’m working for her now.” Kili told him honestly.

“Who would want to bring a spy to a meeting like this?” Fili growled.

“You should know why.” Kili tried to remain calm.

“To keep your ears and eyes open, to deceive and seduce.” Fili hissed.

“Something along those lines. But mainly political advice.” Kili was honest.

“Political advice? From a spy?” The alpha was becoming more and more aggressive.

Kili just gasped and shook his head.

“Who were you working for when you were here? For Tauriel? For Mirkwood?” Fili continued asking feeling the rage kick in.

“For no one.” Kili confessed the truth. “I was supposed to be sent away to the east, Erebor was never my target. When I was sold here, there came a time I got orders from Rivendell, but well since I did not fulfilled them they compromised me.”

Fili felt all the emotions hit him badly, he could trust him, but the time spent away made him bitter. He wanted him back so badly, he was so worried about him and about the child. And now seeing the omega beautiful, along a rival made him angry. But his heart desperately wanted to trust those words. 

Kili glared into the red eyes of the alpha, he could sense he was enraged the anger pouring from his eyes. On one hand he admired the self control, most alphas when enraged  would lash out at anyone. But he also knew his position wasn’t best.

“Where is my son?” The spiteful growl surprised Kili.

“Your son? You mean MY son.” He spoke strongly. “Safe.”

“I want to see him.” The alpha set another demand.

Kili wanted to object, but on the other hand he was balancing on a thin red line already. “He’s not here.”

“Where is he then?” The alpha was suddenly just a step away.

“With my family.” Kili told him the truth. “Safe.”

“You left our child, just to be the whore and spy of a Mirkwood Princess?” The alpha was even more angry.

“This is just a temporary job.” Kili replied slowly.

The alpha’s eyes went narrow. “So you’re a spy for hire now?”

“It’s just a favour a friend asked me to do.” Kili tried to ease him aware he was in danger.

Fili gazed at him strongly he was still weighing his options, but slowly his instincts were taking control. This was his omega and he missed him so much. He was angry, but he also knew he made lots of mistakes. He never gave the omega a chance to explain. Later when he was gone he realised he could have just isolated him and keep him. He could have kept him despite knowing he was a spy. Take him, make sure he would never give out information, seeding child after child bonding him tightly.

“I’d like to hire you...” Fili growled those words slowly unable to control himself any longer. He was just a foot away from the omega, and the surprise on Kili’s face was honest.

“It’s a rather dangerous profession, I was thinking of retirement.” Kili grimaced.

“Was I just a mission?” Fili grabbed his chin and forced to omega to look at him. “Were all those night just a ploy? A mission you had to fulfil?”

“And what a delightful mission it was...” The omega rasped taking in his scent. The unmistakable spark of lust in his beautiful dark eyes, the shallow breath and deep voice.

Fili lost complete control. He knew they should talk more, establish how to make it all work. He wanted to see his son desperately. But now all he could think of was the lips of his omega. The tender touch so thrilling, and so deeply missed. All his thoughts got mixed up and vanished when the omega moaned into his mouth and began touching him back. Tender hands roaming his arms, holding on tightly. Setting the omega to sit on the conference table pulling up his fancy robe was the only thing Fili could do, his lust in control of his actions. All his instincts in control, and they demanded only one thing. To claim his omega. To seed again in his womb, to kiss those lips time after time.

As he was taking the omega again there was no doubt he wanted it. There was no doubt the lust was real and all the emotions were real. He was as active as ever, demanding to be satisfied. In need for more, and showing it every way possible with his body. His legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, his hands were holding on with force.

“You’re mine...” Fili growled delighted to be taking him again. Finally feeling complete, having him there yet again. He licked the base of his neck, gently nibbling on his collar bone, he reached for neck with confidence. He had dreamt of this moment all those lonely nights. The first chance he got he bit in his neck, mating him for life. Bonding them together forever. He had no doubt this was his omega, the only one he wanted.

“You’re mine.” He told the omega firmly as their climax kicked in, boosted by the bite. “Now tell me where my son is.” He demanded.

The omega looked at him sourly. “Why did you mate me?”

“I’m keeping you.” Fili told him.

“Maybe I’m not keen on staying...” Kili growled.

Fili’s eyes narrowed, the knot still kept the omega in a place, they were face to face.

“I want you and my son here with me.” Fili hissed.

“He’s safer where he is now.” Kili insisted.

Fili winced with frustration, in his dreams mating meant the omega should obey him without questions. In the past the omega was compliant and now... utterly thrilling and defiant.

“I’m not letting you go.” He insisted.

“I wonder what Tauriel will say to that.” Kili grimaced.

“You’re mine!” Fili reminded him.

“Like fucking biting someone makes you actually own a person!” Kili complained. “You fucking put me in a cell!”

“I didn’t!” Fili cried out. “My advisor demanded it... but...”

“But what?” Kili hissed.

“I would have never allowed them to actually hurt you or the child...” Fili confessed his feelings.

“Now you tell me!” Kili hissed. “Being locked in there was the worst experience in my life!”

“I’m sorry...” Fili confessed in a solemn voice. The knot was slowly loosening and the moment it did, Kili pulled away and corrected his clothes.

“What good is that?” Kili grimaced. “You’re no good for me...” He left him there alone and devastated.


	17. Chapter 17

“Damn you smell sexy...” Tauriel inhaled the smell of their sex. “But you also...” She inhaled. “He mated you?” She grimaced.

“I’m sorry, I would have never predicted that...” Kili blushed.

“I’m happy for you.” She kissed his cheek.

“I’m not so thrilled myself... the jerk kept repeated he was not going to let me go... he fucking locked me in a cell, and now he wants me to stay... No fucking way.” Kili began mumbling.

“So what are you planning?” She asked. “You’re leaving him?”

“What do you think?” Kili hissed.

“If he mated you... you know what that means?” She told him. “It means he feels really strongly for you, and even though he knows...”

“I don’t fucking care! I had to give birth to his child all alone! I had to walk to the fucking next town being nine months pregnant! He locked me in a cell despite me carrying his child!” Kili’s anger for the first time poured out.

“Why are you telling me? Tell him.” She made him realise.

“It’s hopeless!” Kili grimaced.

“So after this a few more weeks in Mirkwood and you want to go home?” She asked him.

“That’s my plan...” Kili smiled.

“What if he tries to stop you? You know I cannot protect you once he mated you.” Tauriel grimaced.

“I’d like to see him try.” Kili had an evil spark in his eyes.

\------

The next few days Kili stayed at Tauriel’s side at any time. Some meetings were really serious, while others were more like public orgies, or borderline orgies. Kili didn’t really like those, his alpha’s flaming eyes followed him all the time. The alpha did not bring along an escort omega and was alone all the time. The other person watching him was Nori, Kili was surprised with the role, knowing escort jobs were not Nori’s favourite. But his old friend seemed fine.

Kili didn’t mind the advisory job, Tauriel knew he knew better so she really listened to what he told her, and so far she kept proving to her father she was a worthy heir. Thranduil was a stuck up alpha who would never consider an omega as an equal partner for any discussion.

As one more elite political meeting turned into a party, Kili felt more alert than normal. Before they set out on this spy mission he told Tauriel about the basic spy rules. Never eat things you did not cook. Never drink alcohol. She tried opposing him, until he told her what could be easily mixed into pots, soups and pies. Since then she kept to water, salads, and pure meat. Her father joked that she was on a strange diet, but Kili assured her those were the products most difficult to poison.

Kili glanced all around the room. He saw Gimli, Tauriel’s brother in law, immensely drunk, which was rather surprising for him. Legolas, Tauriel’s brother who never drunk, seemed a bit drowsy. His keen eyes glanced around taking the closed door, no one seemed worried but he had a strange feeling. When Tauriel reached for a pate he immediately stop her hand.

“Something is wrong.” He whispered.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

He gently reached for the stew and put a bit on his plate. After playing a bit with it, he took a tiny amount on his spoon and sniffed it.

“Is someone trying to poison us?” She hissed.

“No, they are trying to make you more drunk and fall asleep...” Kili realised seeing just how much the guests were already drunk.

“What for?” She asked.

“To strike...” He hissed. “We’re leaving.” He decided.

“But my father and brother...” She looked at the very drunk Legolas and singing Thranduil.

Fili watching them noticed the alert on Tauriel’s face, soon his eyes followed Kili’s and he saw a few bizarre things. Without a moment of doubt he rushed to his omega, and joined them as they were about to leave.

His omega just glared at him, and reached for the door handle.

“Locked...” The whispered made him really worried.

The omega sniffed the air. “Smoke!” He told them. “Cover your mouths!” He pulled his loose sleeve to cover his mouth.

Most of the merry crowd did not notice anything amiss, but Kili had to pay justice to the old King. The moment they couldn’t open the door the second strong alpha was there immediately. Soon he had Nori’s alpha there too, but now the smoke was just pouring into the hall.

“The door is jammed from the outside!” Dwalin the chief of the Guard growled.

“These fumes are toxic, this is an assassination.” Thorin hissed. “Open the windows!”

“These are old Moria windows, they do not open!” Dwalin reminded him. “The glass is reinforced with mithril so it won’t break either!”

“For fuck’s sake!” Nori pulled Kili away from the smoky doorway. Most of the guests were now unconscious, and the scenery began looking dreadful.

“Kili!” Tauriel rushed after them.

“What is your omega doing?” Thorin growled at Dwalin.

“I have no idea!” Dwalin grimaced but followed them.

“That tapestry is almost a thousand years old!” Thorin growled seeing the omega pull on it.

“Bill me!” Nori hissed, when he revealed the narrow hidden door in the wall.

He pulled out his tools and in a few quick moved opened the doorway, disregarding the alpha he pulled Kili in.

“What the fuck is this?” Fili was stunned.

“Looks like an old spying corridor.” Tauriel hissed.

“Why would we build spying passages?” Fili was stunned.

“To spy on your guests.” Tauriel replied.

Thorin was coughing behind them, and obviously the fumes took a toll on him. Fili continued pulling him along.

“Where does this lead?” Dwalin asked his omega.

“North courtyard.” Nori spat at him and continued.

The  moment they reached the courtyard Dwalin yelled at the guards, and soon an army of servants and soldiers rushed to the rescue.

“Find them!” Thorin ordered Dwalin coughing desperately.

“I will!” Dwalin swore. “Nori, make sure...”

“I’m on it...” Nori pulled Kili along.

Kili had problems keeping up with his friends, Nori seemed desperate.

“Ori this place is not safe, we’re leaving right now!” Nori grabbed the things he prepared and pulled his brother along.

“Wow Ori!” Kili embraced his huge belly. ”We can’t leave he’s about to burst!”

“Two more weeks!” Nori growled. “It’s not safe! And even if we did save them, you know who they are going to point their fingers at?” He was yelling.

“Not at you.” The calm female voice made them glance at the door. “I’m keeping your back. I bet these are Nori and Ori?” She asked with a smile. “Gandalf told me a lot about you two.” She added when both brothers were silent.

“So you’re saying we can stay?” Ori squeaked.

“You have to stay. You might go into labour any minutes now, and I’m not taking that risk again.” She hugged him. “They might be hunting for witches now, but in reality you just saved the king and the heir.”

“What about the others?” Ori asked worried.

“We have to wait and see.” Tauriel hugged him.

“Dwalin is okay.” Nori hissed.

“Thank Mahal!” The tiny Ori gasped with relief.


	18. Chapter 18

Most of the people in the room had fume poisoning, some were asleep really long, but the old doctor Oin quickly concluded no one died.

“If they had breathed in the smoke longer it would have been fatal.” He told the King.

“Your omega...” Thorin growled looking at Dwalin.

“He saved our lives.” Dwalin reminded him.

“Rivendell trained?” Thorin asked.

“Most probably, but he’s on the run.” Dwalin informed him.

“Make sure he’s loyal.” Thorin insisted.

“I’m sure.” Dwalin nodded.

“I want the ones responsible for this!” Thorin hissed.

“We’ll get them!” Dwalin spoke strongly. He was slightly surprised Fili wasn’t speaking up, but he had a job to do.

\-----

“Are you okay?” Fili cornered his omega before Tauriel and Kili returned to their rooms.

“Talk to him.” Tauriel hissed and closed the door.

Fili did not say anything, he just pulled Kili into a deep emotional hug.

“I was so scared you would get injured...” He cried holding the omega tightly. “You’re right, this place is not safe for our son.” He admitted with pain.

Kili did not say anything, too stunned with the vulnerability the alpha was showing.

“I can’t lose you again... a life without is not a life...” Fili confessed feeling all emotional.

“I can’t live here.” Kili whispered.

“So we won’t. We can go anywhere you decide, just don’t leave me alone in these cold walls.” Fili begged holding him to his chest.

Kili inhaled deeply with a strange feeling in his gut, he had no idea if it was the bond, or all the past feelings he had for the alpha, or all the love he had for his son, but deep down he knew he could not just reject him.

“Your King will not let you leave...” He scolded the alpha.

“He won’t have a choice.” Fili grunted.

“Be packed tomorrow at four am.” Kili told him.

“I’ll be there.” Fili gently kissed him.

\------

Dwalin was pacing around the room, Nori was insisting, and deep down he knew the omega was right. The palace was not safe, and as much as Dwalin knew his duties and he would never leave the King, he felt a huge need to protect both omegas and child.

“So you’re saying you want to leave with your friend?” Dwalin asked Nori again.

“He’s got a safe place for us.” Nori told him.

“I don’t want to go...” Ori had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry please Cupcake...” Dwalin gently kissed him. “But you must understand as your alpha I have to protect you at all cost.” He gently embraced the huge belly. “I will escort you personally and make sure everything is safe and good for you and the baby.” He told the tiny omega.

“I don’t want to leave you...” Ori embraced the alpha with all his strength.

“Once I sort out the shit here... It’s just a temporary thing Love.” The assured the omega.

“Yeah right...” Nori growled. “You have no idea where to even start here...”

“And you do?” Dwalin gazed at him seriously.

The omega slowly nodded.

\------

Kili wasn’t surprised to see the alpha ready for departure so early in the morning, but seeing Ori, Nori and Dwalin surprised him.

“I’m going just to make sure he’s safe.” The huge alpha assured him. “Later, I’m coming back with Nori to clean out this dump.” Dwalin said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tauriel motioned them to get in. It was a bit cramped with six people but her carriage was big comfortable.

Kili had no idea when he leaned against his strong alpha, and soon a warm arm embraced him. He glanced at Nori and Ori who had no reservations to lean into their strong alpha. It took a long time for them to explain what exactly was between the three of them. Deep down Kili would never allow any omega come close to his alpha, but he understood the strange bond between the brothers meant their point of view was a bit different.

“You can sleep too, it’s a five day trip, even in the carriage.” Tauriel told Fili with a sly smile, she already knew Kili was warming up to his alpha, and she kept her fingers crossed her friends would finally find happiness. She was jealous, finding such a bonding would be heaven, and hell at the same time. Hell that something might happen to your mate, fear for your children. The recent assassination attempt made her regret her own position. Being the heir meant she couldn’t run away from her fate, as much as Fili was pretending he could, she knew there was no such option.

They stopped in the late afternoon giving the horses a chance to rest. Tauriel got them three rooms and soon after a hefty meal they went to rest.

“Are you coming with me?” Fili asked with worry, but he saw a small nod from his omega. Kili held his hand tightly as they went into the small room together.

“Tell me about our son...” The alpha begged.

The omega inhaled deeply and finally began talking after a long while. “He looks just like you... he’s got your hair and your eyes and your face.” He admitted with pain.

“Is he an alpha or an omega?” Fili asked with pain, he so desperately wanted to see him, to hold him for the first time.

“An alpha.” Kili admitted.

“What’s he like?” The alpha continued asking with great interest.

“He’s a great child, he never cried much. Always with a smile on his face. When I was leaving he was already talking a bit, so I can’t wait to see him now.” Kili told him.

“Are you sure he’s safe?” Fili asked worried.

“He’s with someone really special. A person I can trust fully.” Kili assured him.

“Family of yours?” Fili wanted to know.

“In a way.” Kili admitted. “We can really trust him.”

“I hope so.” Fili nestled in his arms tenderly. “I missed you so much...”

“Do you want me to remind you it was your fault?” Kili hissed.

“Please don’t... all that time... I was in hell, dead worried what happened to you, dead worried about the child...” Fili admitted with pain and tears in his eyes. “I know it’s my fault you ran away, I shouldn’t have ever let them lay a finger on you, especially with our child in your womb...”

Kili did not say more, he rested against the alpha feeling safe for a change. Just like in the past he always felt safe when in his arms.

“His name is Frerin.” Kili whispered before he fell asleep.

“Frerin...” The smile could be heard in the alpha’s voice.

\-----

The journey was a long one, but at the very end it was worth it. The moment when Kili rushed into the strange half underground house and a tiny blond boy rushed to him, was eye watering. Kili immediately lifted the tiny boy and clutched him to his chest with emotion on his face.

“Hi there...” Fili gently embraced both of them, he saw some kind of shock on the tiny boy’s face. Kili was right the boy was his carbon copy, and as Fili gazed into two deep blue eyes he saw a smile on the boy’s face. The boy smiled but hid in Kili’s chest, still glancing at Fili with curiosity.

“Welcome home!” Bilbo rushed to Kili with emotion.

“Bilbo!” Kili hugged the omega.

“I see we have some guests.” Bilbo glanced at the pregnant omega. “You must be Ori and Nori!”

“How did you know?” The tiny pregnant omega squeaked surprised.

“Our mutual friends talk too much!” Bilbo embraced him. “Come in, we’ve got more than enough space.”

Bilbo was a bit wary about the two alphas coming in, but without a fuss he invited everyone in.

“What is this place?” Nori asked Kili.

“It’s off the maps.” Kili winked at him. “Trust me.”

“I do.” Nori grunted.

After putting Frerin down the boy still kept gazing at the huge alpha, and slowly extended his hand towards the huge man. The moment he did that he smiled and pulled him around.

“It’s a beautiful house!” Fili gazed at the labyrinth of rooms. It was homey and cosy. The boy giggled but did not say anything.

“I’m home!” A merry voice called from the doorway.

The tiny boy gazed at Fili and called ‘Frodo!’ and rushed to the doorway.

Fili stood there stunned, but the shock on the boy’s face was priceless. He was staring at someone who at first glance was similar to his host, but the dark hair and the blue were that of his father’s.

The boy lifted Frerin in his arms and as he came close Fili immediately realised who this was. It was an alpha. It was his brother, the scent unmistakable. The boy held his glare, until a smile adorn his face.

“I’m Frodo.” The boy took over.

“I’m Fili.” Fili introduced himself.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The boy replied with courtesy.

“Did you get the spices?” Bilbo asked his son with a smile.

“Of course dad!” Frodo gave him a small bag.

Fili found himself seated in a comfortable chair, with Frerin in his lap, Frodo on his left and Kili on his right. The kids never voiced their thoughts, but the moment Fili lifted Frerin for the first time the boy refused to leave his arms. Frodo did not say much either but he was close all the time.

Fili noticed Dwalin glare at them from the boy to the omega host.

“It’s good to see you again.” He told Bilbo with difficulty finally recognising him.

“Things do change with time.” Bilbo did not elaborate.


	19. Chapter 19

Dwalin spent two days at the house finally he and Nori decided it was time to go back. Tauriel promised to give them transport as far as Mirkwood and a pair of horses later on.

“You’re not coming back?” Dwalin asked Fili surprised.

“No.” The prince replied calmly. “I’m staying here with me omega until coming home is not safe enough. I’m not going to risk my son’s life.”

“I understand, but your father will not approve.” Dwalin mumbled before jumping back into the carriage.

“I don’t care.” Fili growled. “He didn’t care about me, all that he cares about is duties and the country.”

“You have understand he’s a King...” Dwalin tried to defend his friend.

“Being a King does not mean he shouldn’t love his son.” Fili hissed closing the carriage door. “Good luck, you’re going to need it.”

“Keep an eye on my omega!” Dwalin begged.

“I will!” Fili promised.

Life at the house was great, Frerin had to spend all day and night with his dad. Not having the alpha in the first  year, meant he had to hold onto him now. Seeking comfort and love, and Fili would never deny him that. He loved the boy, he loved him ever since the omega told him he was pregnant. And now finally he could shower the tiny cute boy with all he had in his heart.

“Thank you for everything you did for Kili and Frerin.” He told the older omega.

“You’re welcome.” Bilbo assured him. “I love both of them.” He added.

\-----

Ori gave birth a week from arriving, the tiny boy was an omega, and Ori decided to call him Falin.

“He’s cute!” Frodo smiled carrying the tiny child, just like he did with Frerin.

“He is!” Bilbo smiled.

They helped Ori with the baby, teaching him how to feed him, how to change him and how to wash him. Frodo excelled with carrying him around, and Kili easily could put him to sleep chanting to the baby.

“I have no idea how I would manage without all of you.” Ori hugged Bilbo.

“Rivendell omegas have to support each other!” Bilbo laughed.

\-----

Dwalin and Nori returned only to be examined by the King as to where they went.

“So you took your pregnant omega away?” The King growled. “But where the hell is my heir!”

“Fili is staying with his omega.” Dwalin mumbled. “He promised to return once it’s safe.”

“And how does he expect it to get done without him?” Thorin was pissed.

“I have a plan.” Dwalin told him.

“You do?” The King gazed at his friend sternly.

“I do.” Dwalin assured him.

\------

Nori showed them all the secret passageways he found, and slowly after a few days of listening to the conversation of servants and people at the palace they had a list of people to interrogate. Dwalin and his soldiers quickly arrested everyone and began a detailed investigation. Now without the guests at the palace it was easier to dig deep and find targets for suspicion, and weeks into the task Dwalin had a feeling they got them all. They sent out information to their allies, pointing our sources of conspiracy, and soon a few responses came back.

“You’re going to stay here and keep an eye on everything... My stupid heir will be stubborn to not come back so I have to drag him back!” Thorin growled.

“Ask Tauriel for directions.” Dwalin had to give in to his King’s wishes.

“I will.” Thorin hissed getting on his horse.

\------

Bilbo was watering plants in the garden when he heard a horse approach. When the raised his head his heart nearly stopped. 'It can’t be...'

“You...” The alpha’s low growl was full of irritation.

“Father!” Fili’s shocked voice was best proof he wasn’t expecting him.

Thorin gazed at his heir, holding a tiny blond boy in his arms. His carbon copy.

“Good to see you.” Thorin admitted with a low grunt. “And who’s this?”

“Frerin, this is your grandfather. Dad, this is my son Frerin.” Fili introduced them. The boy glanced at Thorin, but stayed in his father’s arm only to hide into his chest. “He’s shy, but wait till he gets to know you better.”

“Since you’re here you might as well come inside.” Bilbo growled.

Thorin soon found himself at the table, with Fili’s omega Kili, Ori Dwalin’s omega, two small children, Fili and Bilbo, the omega who left him breaking his heart so many years ago.

“Dad should I get the tea?” A dark haired boy asked glancing at Bilbo, shacking Thorin’s heart to the core. His son. It could only be his son.

“Yes, bring the tea, there should be some cake in the cupboard.” Bilbo told the boy.

“I’ll help him.” Kili rushed to help the boy.

“So are you staying long?” Bilbo asked Thorin trying to be as casual as possible.

“No. We’re leaving soon.” Thorin growled.

“We?” Bilbo squeaked.

“All of us. I need my heir back at the palace, and Dwalin asked me to bring his omega and child.’ Thorin hissed.

“Have the safety problems been solved?” Fili asked firmly.

“Yes, we caught the assassins and we broke the enemy spy web.” Thorin hissed.

“That doesn’t mean the palace is safe.” Bilbo pointed out.

“You’re all coming.” Thorin insisted.

“We are?” Frodo’s voice was full of enthusiasm.

“Seems like we are.” Bilbo hissed. “But on several conditions.”

“Name them.” Thorin growled.

“First of all, I’m not a slave, so the moment you try to treat me or any omega like that, I’m coming back home.” Bilbo insisted. “With my son!”

“My son you mean...” Thorin hissed.

“Secondly, I want respect.” Bilbo told him firmly. “By that I mean my own chambers.”

“Fine.” Thorin did not seem overly happy.

“So when are we leaving?” Fordo asked happy.

“As soon as you can get ready.” Thorin replied.

“I’m going to start packing!” Fordo announced and rushed to his room.

Bilbo just closed his eyes with pain. “This conversation is not over.” He declared and followed his son.

\------

Kili liked the new role. He liked the consort crown he was now carrying, marking he was the prince’s omega. The one to bear his children. Now his belly was protruding again and everyone was fawning over him. Nori, carrying around Falin, kept him company most of the day, while Ori was working in his beloved library.

Bilbo was acting strange, he was taunting the King most of the time, but the old alpha was acting as if Bilbo was the centre of the universe. Thorin was still mad that Bilbo left him and took their son away, but the news he had a son and Frodo’s keen love towards him, made the older man realise what he lost. And he wasn’t planning on losing them again. It took him a long time to convince Bilbo to carry the royal consort crown, but finally the stubborn witty omega gave in.

“I think we’re staying for good.” Frodo told Kili with a huge smile. “Dad is pretending, but he loves father a lot.”

“I’m happy for you.” Kili embraced him.

“I like it here.” Frodo smiled and lifted Frerin.


End file.
